Insane In Love
by buubaby29
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has just started a new job at the local Mental Asylum. There she meets a lonely and untamed patient who has been mistreated, who happens to have dog ears. Can she help him or will the poor unfortunate soul be doomed to forever live in
1. Ch 1: The First Day

Well, here is a new story that I've had in my mind for about a year now. I will continue my other stories at a later date…but right now this is my top priority.

Some small notes here, so no one will get confused.

Kagome is 18, Sango is 21, and Miroku (who will be making an appearance in a later chapter) is 23.

Naraku is Kagome's Boss. He appears to be about 25 or 26, but he is in fact, much much much older. He has an important role in this story and so he is to be treated as a main character, as with Kagome and Inuyasha.

There will be Demons. (no DUH…what kind of story would this be if no one was demon?)

And Inuyasha will NOT have the Beads of Subjugation. Although he should, I feel as though the beads are a cruel use of punishment. I've never liked when Kagome tells him to SIT like a common mongrel. Although he shares some traits with dogs (ears, fangs, claws, his inapt ability to control his urges when someone throws a stick…Fetch Boy!, the way he shakes like a dog when he gets wet, the way he scratches behind his ear with his foot, and the way he sits on his haunches…is it just me or does anyone else think that Inuyasha is really, REALLY FLEXIBLE? Just asking…now getting back to what I was saying), Inuyasha is NOT a dog! He is so much more human than what everyone gives him credit for. He make look doggish, but he most definitely human. The beads that he wears in the anime should be thrown away. It's like forcing a Shock Collar on a dog to make him learn tricks. So yeah, no SIT command for Inuyasha. Kagome will instead, use words and kindness to get him to trust her.

So there you have it.

Also, there will be a lot of crude words in this story. Mostly Inuyasha's dirty mouth LOL.

"…" : Speaking

'…' : Thinking

Pairings: Kagome/Inuyasha, Miroku/Sango

Anyways, on with the story.

--

Chapter 1: First Day and Meetings

It was sunrise at the Higurashi Shrine, where a young girl named Kagome, lived with her family which consisted of her, her younger brother, their mother, and their grandfather. It was on this day that Kagome would be turning 18 and starting her new job at the Local Mental Institution. Why she had chosen to work there, no one knew. Not even she knew herself, but the chance to work with people, even crazy people, was as good as an excuse for her.

Sitting up and stretching, Kagome looked at alarm clock which read 7:15 am. She had to be at work by 9 she knew. Quickly getting out of bed, she rummaged around in her closet for something appropriate to wear. Once she found what she was looking for, she quickly ran to the bathroom, showered, and within 10 minutes, going downstairs where her mother was waiting for her.

"Now you have everything you need, right Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she moved to take something out of her billfold.

"Yes mama. I even remember my manners. Do not speak unless spoken to or if I have a question. Do not ask when I get to leave. And do not ask when my paycheck will come in. Do my work, and be on time." Kagome said as she took the bus fair and lunch money her mother handed her.

"That's my girl. Now, get going. You don't want to be late for your first day do you? Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she accepted the kiss and hug from her only daughter.

From the shrine to the bus stop, it took Kagome exactly 5 minutes to walk. After getting on the bus and paying the fare, she sat towards the front. It took about an hour to get all the way to the Asylum, which was located almost across town. When her stop came up, Kagome pressed the button to get off and walked to the front doors of the impossibly huge building.

Inside, Kagome quickly found the office, where a lone secretary sat, doing her nails.

"Can I help you Miss." the secretary asked, looking up at Kagome.

"Yes, I'm just now starting here and I would like to know where…."

"Through that door. Mr. Takahashi is waiting for you. You're Kagome Higurashi right?" the secretary asked as she put down her nail file.

"Yes ma'am." Kagome replied kindly as she made ready to go through the door.

"You're a sweet young lady. Keep in mind that not everyone you meet here will be as nice as myself. The boss is a hard nut to crack. But if you do your work and be on time, even he'll eventually warm up to you." the secretary smiled. "Oh yes, before I forget. You need to fill this out . You can do it on your own time though. Just a few documents that we need. And also, you can call me Sango." Sango smiled sweetly as she handed Kagome some papers.

"Thank you Sango." Kagome bowed and accepted the papers. Then opened the door to her new life.

After the door closed, Kagome got her first look at her boss's office. It was a bit dark for her taste, the only light being the lamp that swung overhead, it's bulb covered by a red globe, which caused an eerie red haze to fall over the room There was an oak desk with papers and a computer on it. A red cushioned chair sat behind the desk. In front of the desk, two more chairs sat, made of the same red material that lined the larger chair. In one corner, there was a couch made with the same red material as the chairs. Beside it, an oak table where a few magazines lay. In the other corner, a small potted tree, which looked almost like a palm tree, stood. The office was small, no bigger than Kagome's room at home, but nice. Everything was well organized.

'He must really like the color red.' Kagome thought as she walked over to the couch.. Running a hand over the soft material, Kagome looked down at the magazines. They were like the ones found in a doctors office. Kagome picked one up and briefly skimmed through it.

"I see you've found the magazines."

Kagome went rigid and accidentally dropped the magazine in her hand. Feeling slightly stupid, she bent to retrieve it, but a firm voice stopped her.

"Leave it. You're Kagome Higurashi, or am I mistaken?"

Standing up straight, Kagome turned to see who had suddenly spoken. Behind her stood a young man. His black hair, long and tied behind his back, was wavy and to Kagome, possibly quite thick. He had pale skin, much paler than your usual Japanese man. His eyes were narrow, which looked almost menacing. And instead of the normal brown or bluish-grey, they were almost red, giving them an almost evil look.

"I am so sorry." Kagome said as she bowed lowed in respect.

"Don't worry about it. No harm done. Now, you are Kagome Higurashi correct?"

"Yes sir. I am Kagome Higurashi." Kagome replied, still bowed low.

"You don't have to be so formal. After all, formality doesn't exist in a place like this. My name is Naraku Takahashi. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Higurashi." Mr. Takahashi said as he held out a hand.

Forgetting her manners, Kagome stood there and looked at the young man. Although he was older than her, he didn't look a day over 25. He was handsome, in weird sort of way. Not really trusting herself to speak, she just stood there, looking like a deer caught in the headlight. That was until she heard a slight "ahem" and looked down to his hand, which was extended.

"Oh my…I am so sorry Mr. Takahashi." Kagome squeaked in slight embarrassment. Here she was, gawking like a complete idiot, and he was waiting for her to shake his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well." she said as she took his offered hand.

From that first handshake, Kagome had known from that slight touch, this was no ordinary man. His grip was strong, but firm. It was not aggressive, like some handshakes were, but more possessive. It was as if he was telling her "Welcome on board. Your life is in my hands now and if you screw this up, you're out on your ass." He didn't let up his grip, even after Kagome had stopped shaking his hand. It was almost like he had a death grip on her. It wasn't frightening, but neither was it calming. There was something about him, something she couldn't put a finger on. All she knew was that he was giving her a creepy feeling. Something foreboding and a bit scary.

After a few moments, Naraku finally released her hand, and walked over to his desk.

"Please, just Naraku will suffice." he said as sat down.

After he settled down, he began looking through a few papers. Looking up for a moment, he motioned for Kagome to take a seat opposite of him.

"You're going to love it here Miss Higurashi." Naraku said as he went back to his papers. "But I need to know one thing. Why did you choose to work here?"

"I like people. And this was the only business that was willing to take me in. I'm not well trained with paper work or anything, but I've taken care of my ailing grandfather. I am a good worker. I do not complain. Nor will I divulge in any business secrets." Kagome said as she tried to shake the eerie feeling.

"There is no "Business Secrets" as you so casually put it. What you see is what you get. Very well then, let me look over your resume…this is your first job, is it not?"

"Yes sir."

"Hmm…your skills include cooking, cleaning, needlepoint, artistry, and even care giving. And yet you haven't worked before. Just a quick question. Is your grandfather in a Home?" Naraku asked.

"No sir. He lives with me, my mother, and little brother. We've never had any intentions to put him in a home."

"And where do you live Miss Higurashi?" Naraku asked casually.

"At the Higurashi Shrine right here in Tokyo. It's about an hour away."

"I am aware where the shrine is located Miss Higurashi." Naraku frowned. Looking back at the resume, he continued. "Well, it seems as though everything is in order. Come along and I shall give you a personal tour of the compound. "

Standing, Naraku Takahashi organized a few papers and then headed towards the door. Turning to Kagome to be sure was following, he headed out. Passing by Sango, who at that moment was on the telephone, he laid the papers on her desk.

"Sango would you please be a dear and get these files on disk?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Sango answered . After Naraku gave a nod of his head, he walked off. Kagome still behind him looked at Sango who had gone back to her telephone call and writing something on a slip of paper.

"Good employee's like her are hard to find." Naraku said as he led the way down a long hall. "I usually only hire men here, but Sango is as tough as any man. When we got our newest ward, it was Sango who more than less dragged him in."

"Why did they have to drag him in here? What did he do?" Kagome asked.

"He was wild. A real nutcase. A bit bi polar as well. We needed to drug him or else he would have hurt himself or others. Afterwards, Sango helped to bring him in." Naraku explained.

"That sounds horrible." Kagome blanched. At the look on Naraku's face, she continued. "I mean, you had to drug him? Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"We only did what we felt was best. It was only a slight dose of tranquilizer. Not even enough to knock him out all the way. He was back on his feet in a matter of hours. No need to get worried Miss Higurashi, we are a place of help. All our medical supplies come courtesy of the local hospital. We do not take pride on harming others. The boy would have injured himself or possibly others if he wasn't sedated. We were doing him a favor." Naraku explained hastily.

'It still sounds harsh to me.' Kagome thought as she continued to follow Naraku Takahashi through out the building.

A half hour later…

"And this is where the food is prepared for each patient. Each one has a specific diet and we try to cater to those who do. Some are vegetarian and others eat only meat. A few will eat anything you give them, while others prefer…"

"Prefer what Mr. Taka…I mean Naraku sir?" Kagome asked when her boss paused.

"Do not worry about it Miss Higurashi. Anyways, if you will follow me, I will show you to the rooms of the patients. Then after that, I will have Sango get you set up with the proper attire. You may wear your regular clothes today but once you get the uniform assigned to you, you must wear that and a name tag." Naraku said.

For the rest of the time, Naraku Takahashi explained what Kagome needed to know in order to work there. He showed her where the patients were kept. Where the restrooms were. And where the family meeting rooms or FMR's for short, were located. After that he showed her where the smoking section was on the compound, in case she did smoke, which she did not. Kagome learned that she had two 15 minute breaks and an hour long lunch. She was free to use the company phone, but only for emergencies and only in the local area. When she showed him her cell phone, he had stated that she could keep it, as long as she put the ringer on vibrate mode. "So not to disturb the patients." he had said. After that, he led her back to Sango, who at that moment was getting ready for her break. After explaining something to Sango, Naraku Takahashi nodded to both young women and then went back to his office.

"So what did he say to you?" Kagome asked as she munched on the bag of chips she had bought.

"He said you have potential. I am to be your semi-trainer for the first couple of days until your real trainer gets back from vacation time. Hopefully, you will have learned something before then. After lunch I am to take you for uniform fitting, and then help you to deliver medication to the patients on the second floor. After that, he said you were free to leave. But you need to be here tomorrow no earlier than 9 am." Sango said as she sipped some soda.

"9 am? That early? " Kagome gasped.

"We all start early Kagome. I come in at 6 am every morning. Mr. Takahashi is here by five. We all keep to our schedules. Now if you are done, follow me."

After all was said and done, Kagome looked down at her new soon to be uniform and smiled. Since this was her first day, it was only a fitting. It consisted of a short white lab jacket, a clean white blouse (Sango had pointed out that she could wear any color as long as it wasn't black or grey instead), and a black skirt that came just below her knees. She would have to provide her own shoes, flats or at least low top sneakers. She could not wear any jewelry. When Kagome asked about the earrings she had, Sango told her that it wasn't wise because some patients had a thing for shiny material. Kagome sighed and explained that she had just gotten them pierced not to long ago, which Sango replied that she could leave them in, as long as they were small and inconspicuous. It was a good first day, and Kagome felt it would get better as the day progressed.

On the second floor, Kagome pushed the medicine cart as Sango walked beside her. On the cart where twelve small cups filled with pills or liquid medication and twelve equally small cups of water. Each cup had a room number written on them so nothing would get mixed. Sango told Kagome that after she does this a few hundred times, it would become second nature to her and she would know what medicine went to who. As Kagome handed the medicines out, she noticed that some of the patients were quite volatile and bad tempered. One had even tried to bite her hand as she put the cups on the sliding tray into their room.

Sango had all but snapped Kagome's wrist when she pulled the hand out of harms way. They had a good laugh, with Sango warning Kagome that she needed to be a bit quicker. "Some of these guys will eat you alive if you're not careful Kagome." she had said. After the close call, Kagome was finishing up when she heard a yell. Turning to Sango, who was already making a mad dash down the hall, Kagome abandoned the cart and ran after her.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Sango yelled.

As Kagome came upon the place where the yelling was happening, she saw Sango and at least two huge men with what looked to be cattle prods. One was holding his arm, where a deep gash was bleeding profusely, while the other was were arguing with Sango.

"It was all that freaks fault ma'am. He attacked us he did, and so we had to restrain him. Then after that, he clawed poor Sasuke over there and now he doesn't seem right. I think Sasuke will be losing an arm soon. Probably gonna rot and fall off after what that creature did to it."

"No one is going to be losing any appendages. That is unless you explain exactly what happened here. And I am not in the mood for lies either Akira. I want the truth or so help me I will call up Mr. Takahashi and you will have to explain it to him instead! Now what happened?" Sango all but threatened.

"I was doing my job when that freak in there grabbed me and tried to kill me. Sasuke tried to pull me away but he got his arm slashed. I used the prod I was given to get the little beast off, but he had a grip on me and Sasuke. He finally let go after you ran up. And that's the whole truth ma'am." Akira said as he watched his buddy slide down to the floor.

For a moment Sango stood quietly and analyzed what was said. If it was true, then the patient in that particular room was dangerous and may need to be quarantined. But is it was Akira and Sasuke who were lying, then they would be out of a job for harassment. After a few moments, she nodded and turned to Akira.

"Take Sasuke to the hospital. I will explain everything to Mr. Takahashi. I will also let him know where you two have gone." she said stiffly.

After they left, Sango turned to the doors and walked over to them. Not knowing that Kagome had come upon her, she looked into a darkened room. In the corner, a small glimmer of silver moved, and then a brief flash of gold shone in the darkness.

"You had to pull another stunt like last time didn't you Inuyasha?" she asked into the room.

"The assholes deserved it. I can still feel the stinging sensation." came a gruff and very male voice. "They kept at it Sango and wouldn't stop. What was I supposed to do? Let them keep it up and just roll over like the dog they thought I was?"

"You're not a dog Inuyasha. Now explain to me. What happened?"

"I was standing beside the door waiting for you to show up when they jumped me and called me a freak. After that, they started shocking me. I did what I did in self defense"

"And about Sasuke's arm?"

"It's not my fault the idiot decided to stick his arm in here. I didn't tell him too! Beside, I didn't like him."

"I know Inuyasha. Look, you need to be more careful okay? Not everyone here is as understanding as I am. I can't keep writing up incident reports just because you don't like someone and try to rip their arms off. This is the last time I'll do this. After that, you can explain to Naraku what happened."

After a few more brief words, Sango bid Inuyasha goodnight and turned, only to come face to face with Kagome. Her eyes were wide and she was looking from Sango to the doors.

"Who is he Sango?" Kagome asked.

"A patient Kagome. Nothing more. We need to finish up and then you can leave while I write up another damn incident report." Sango said as she gritted her teeth.

"But why? I mean it was an accident right?" Kagome asked innocently.

"It was an accident. But if I don't then Naraku will get pissed and I might get fired. Damn it!! Why the hell does Inuyasha always do this to me? It's not like he can't keep his hand to himself for more than ten minutes at a time!" Sango yelled out in frustration.

"I think he's innocent." Kagome said. When Sango looked at her with a questioning look, Kagome continued. "Well, it was for self defense he said. Those two men had cattle prods on them. They were probably shocking him just for the thrill of it. I bet Inuyasha had enough of being their pet cow and just wanted it to stop. I wouldn't blame him."

"Self defense or not Kagome, Inuyasha could get in serious trouble if they decide to press charges. Not only that, but the company as well. If word got out that we were keeping someone who was considered dangerous here, Naraku would lose his license, the company would fall, and both of us would be out of a job. Not to mention that Inuyasha would be taken away for life."

"Doesn't he have family?"

"He has an older half brother…who I should really call. If I don't, then he'll be pissed at me. Let's go Kagome. I need to do all this and then I'll drive you home. I'm gonna ask Naraku if I can take the rest of the day off."

After the incident in the hall, Kagome had waited until Sango had finished talking to Naraku, and then filled out the necessary paper work. Then she sat and waited as the older woman made a phone call who Kagome guessed to be Inuyasha's brother. At a few tense moments, she finally hung up. Standing, Sango smiled at Kagome and went to get her jacket. Then she went to Naraku's door and indicated that she was leaving and if he needed anything, just call her. After that, Sango asked Kagome if she was ready. At the nod, she started to walk out but stopped.

"Sango what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I need to tell Inuyasha something. But I can't go back in there."

"I'll do it." Kagome offered. At Sango's stare, she added. "It won't take long. Just tell me what needs to be said and I'll relay the message."

"Fine." Sango sighed. "Just tell him that Sesshomaru is coming in the morning. Let him know that his brother is displeased with his actions today and is stopping by to punish him."

"Punish him? You mean he's gonna yell at Inuyasha?"

"Not exactly. Look just do it ok and hurry up." Sango said.

"Alright Sango. No need to bite my head off." Kagome replied. Then smiled at Sango's slight embarrassment and sorry.

Kagome had found her way back to the hall without incident. Looking down the corridor, she spotted the room where Inuyasha was being kept, and cautiously approached the door..

"You don't have to be so cautious love." a voice in one of the rooms said. "I'll protect you baby."

"Hey come over here doll. Bet I can show you something you haven't seen before!" another said.

Kagome ignored the voices and kept walking until she was finally standing outside Inuyasha's door. Looking in, she noticed it was dark and the only light was a small window that let in a few rays of light.

Not seeing or hearing anything, Kagome continued looking in.

"Hey Inuyasha. You in there?" Kagome asked.

"Where the hell would I be bitch? It's not like I can bust down that damn door."

'Did he just call me a bitch?' Kagome thought angrily.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Inuyasha said.

"Now wait just a minute there! Why are you getting all snappy at me for? I didn't do a damn thing to you! I only came up to deliver a message from Sango." Kagome snapped.

"What's the message?" Inuyasha asked, his voice gruff.

"Your brother Sesshomaru is coming tomorrow morning. He said that when he gets here you're in trouble." Kagome said.

"HE WHAT!!" Inuyasha yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing telling me something like that?"

"HEY!" Kagome yelled back. "I just told you what Sango wanted me too! No need to shoot the messenger! It's not like I TOLD him to come!!"

"Yeah but he is! This all your fault!

"How is it my fault? I don't even know your brother!"

"Cause I said it's your fault bitch! I have to blame someone and since you're the only one here…"

"Inuyasha! You are a overbearing, self righteous jerk! My first time talking to you and I already HATE you!" Kagome yelled as she hit the door. "You're rude and mean and…and…OWW."

With every word said, Kagome had continued hitting the door until a sharp pain stopped her in mid strike. Looking down at her hand, she noticed that one finger was cramped up and in some serious pain. Shaking her hand to ease the pain, she bit her lip and tried not to cry.

"What happened?" came Inuyasha's semi worried voice. He had stopped yelling as soon as he heard Kagome yell out in pain and now he seemed deeply concerned.

"Nothing. I just jammed my finger on this damn door." Kagome said.

"Let me see." Inuyasha said in a worried tone.

"What?"

"I said let me see."

"But…"

"Look. It's not like I'm gonna bite your fingers off. Just let me see your hand ok."

As Kagome watched, a hand came out through the bars and gently took her own. It didn't surprise her that this hand was gentle only that it was possibly the oddest looking hand she had ever seen. It was lightly tanned and the fingers were very masculine. But the strangest thing were the five very real, and very sharp nails at the end of each digit. They looked almost like claws. They were a sort of an off white coloring, and looked as though they could do some serious damage. As she studied the hand, which at that moment, was stroking hers, Kagome became aware that someone was behind her. Pulling her hand out of Inuyasha's grasp, Kagome turned and stood face to face with Sango herself.

"I thought you was giving him a message Kagome. I didn't think you was up here getting flirty with him." Sango said as she watch Inuyasha pull his own hand back through the bars.

"I wasn't! I was just..and then he…and then I…" Kagome blubbered trying to make the words come.

"It's fine. We need to leave. Did you tell him?" Sango said with a small smile.

"The message? Yeah I did." Kagome answered.

"Well then tell your boyfriend good bye and lets go." Sango laughed as she walked away.

"SANGO! He is NOT my boyfriend!" Kagome yelled as she followed the laughing girl down the hall and out to her car. 'I do want to get to know him more though.' she thought as she climb into Sango's car, buckled, and then proceeded in telling Sango where she lived. Neither said a word but Kagome had already decided that even though it was her first day, it was very good day. And she couldn't wait to go back tomorrow.

--

This may be the first chapter but it is also a TEASER CHAPTER!!

If you want me to continue writing this story…or if you just want to know what happens in CHAPTER 2, then please READ & REVIEW…

If I don't get at least a few REVIEWS, I will scrap this story and toss is out like yesterday's trash.


	2. Ch 2: Second day…Mr Amuro

I am back with Chapter 2 of Insane in love. I thank you to everyone who has reviewed the first Chapter. I wasn't expecting to get at least 9 reviews. I was happy with just 1 LOL.

To credit all those who reviewed…

kagomesbutterflyfeeling

mjbitz12

watergoddesskasey

Aizlynn

Wolf-worrior01

bloodsucker13

Kattana

krazygirl140

Demonprincess25

Thank you all for reading and reviewing Chapter 1. I am very glad you liked it (was a little afraid no one would).

Disclaimer: (since I didn't add it the first time) If I did OWN them...do you really think I would sitting here, wasting my time, writing about them? I think NOT! Inuyasha and Company are sole property of Rumiko Takahashi...not me. If anyone does decide to take Legal Action you are just wasting your time 'cause I'm so poor I can't even afford the O.O.R...I'm just Puh

Anywhoo, I'm sorry for the slow update. I don't write everyday…usually I'm drawing too. I hope no one hold it against me. LOL

On with Chapter 2

--

Chapter 2: Second day…Mr. Amuro

After Kagome had gotten home that night, she had told her mother of her first day at work. Even though it wasn't a full 8 hours of work, Mrs. Higurashi assured her daughter that it was most likely due to her being new. "Perhaps your boss Mr. Takahashi wanted you to get to know the building and the people a little better first." she had suggested. Then she had fixed Kagome a delicious meal consisting of rice (**gohan**), a bowl of miso soup (**miso shiru**), pickled vegetables (**tsukemono**) and fish. There is also a bowl of Udon with deep-fried tofu aburaage called Kitsune Udon set for Kagome. It is a delicious meal and Kagome enjoyed every bit, thanking her mother profusely.

After dinner, Kagome had decided to take a bath. Although she did live in Tokyo, Kagome had gotten used to taking western styles baths as her bathroom shown. It was a typical western style tub with a sink and a toilet. Her towels were a light pink color and hung on a rack beside the tub. Washing off first, Kagome sat in the tub, letting the hot water cascade over her as she soaked. Once she finished her bath, Kagome went into her room and relaxed on her bed. The thoughts of the previous day were running rampant in her mind, but one thought came more than others. Why did the patient known as Inuyasha have a clawed hand? And why was he being so nice to her? Ok well he wasn't that nice. It seemed that his favorite word was "bitch", but he was gentle when he took her hand. It was almost as though he didn't belong there.

'I wonder why he's there?' Kagome thought as she turned over on her stomach. 'He didn't seem that bad. Maybe a little rough around the edges. Hmm…I wonder what he looks like?' she thought some more.

It's was a few hours when Mrs. Higurashi knocked on Kagome's door.

"Kagome dear, someone is on the phone for you." she called through the door. "A young lady named Sango."

Kagome jumped out of bed quicker than a whistle and ran over to the door. Swinging it open, she saw her mother with phone in hand. Taking the phone she nodded her thanks and then went back into her room.

"Hello Sango." Kagome answered on her end.

"Hey Kagome!" came Sango's cheery voice. "I got your number from Naraku and I was just calling to let you know that I'll be there in the morning around 7 am to pick you up. Naraku has told me to be in by 8:30 am so I figured we could go out to breakfast before we have to go to work."

"I thought you went in at 6 am Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Well, we talked it out. Since you don't have your license, Naraku said I could come in later, that way I could pick you up from home and then take you back. After you get your license though, I have to go back to my regular schedule. Also, not to sound rude or anything, but I will charge you for gas Kagome." Sango said.

"That's fine Sango. It's only fair since you're going out of your way to pick me up and then take me home."

"Well, first day is free. And if I pick you up for something other than work, then that's free as well. Anyways, I gotta go. I have another call. See you in the morning."

"Yes, see you in the morning. Goodbye Sango."

"Goodbye Kagome."

After the call Kagome went downstairs to hang the phone back on it's port. Then at her mothers request, she went to help her grandfather with Shrine Duties. At the stroke of 9 pm, Kagome bid everyone a goodnight and then went back upstairs to go to bed.

The very next morning, Kagome awoke to her mother gathering dirty clothes. Although it was still early, Mrs. Higurashi always gathered up the clothes at least one a week around the same time. It made it more easier for herself as well. She would put laundry in the washer, fold what was in the dryer, do a bit of house work, and then rest for a bit until a new laundry load needed drying or folding. The rest of the day was spent helping grandfather with shrine duties and greeting visitors. It was Kagome's duties to help with what was left after she got home from work. She would help make dinner, if dinner was to be made. She would go to the storage buildings and bring back anything her grandfather requested. And she would clean the shrine and make it ready for visitors the following morning. It usually took Kagome the rest of the night, but her mother would sometimes help, as would Souta, her younger brother.

"Good morning Kagome dear." her mother's chipper voice called.

"Good morning mama. Do you need any help with that?" Kagome asked as she sat up.

"That won't be necessary dear. You should get dressed though. It's already 6:30. Sango should be here soon."

"6:30? How long have you been up mama?" Kagome asked as she got out of bed and changed into a simple pair of pants and white top.

"I've been up wince 3 this morning. Your brother got sick during the night and I've been cleaning his room. He's downstairs with your grandfather. I've already called the doctor and plan on taking him as soon as you leave." Mrs. Higurashi explained.

"What about grandfather?"

"He's going as well. He has an appointment also. Although he says he's fine, I know sickness when I see it. And between me and you, your grandfather cannot afford to be stricken with illness. You know how frail he is already."

"Yeah I know."

Sighing heavily, Kagome sat down on her bed and pulled on a pair of clean socks and a pair of tennis shoes. After that, she stood and offered to carry the load of laundry for her mother downstairs.

It was about a quarter to 7 when Kagome heard a car pull up. Half thinking of Sango honking her horn, she was surprised when said woman came up and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Kagome called as she ran to open the door.

Once Kagome reached the door, she took a deep breath and swung it open to reveal Sango dressed in her work clothes, smiling and holding up a garment bag.

"Hey Kagome, I hope you don't mind me bringing your newly acquired work clothes to you. Naraku dropped them off at my house last night. He said he would have brought them here himself, but he had a business dinner to go to and asked if I wouldn't mind." Sango said as she handed the bag to Kagome.

"No I don't mind." Kagome replied, taking the offered bag from you. "Thank you for bringing it for."

"So, are you ready. We can go to Wacdonalds for breakfast. Then we can get to work and punch in before anyone else gets there. We should have plenty of time and you can see your "boyfriend" before work starts." Sango said with a smile.

"SANGO!! He IS NOT my boyfriend! I don't even know him. Nor do I even know what he looks like!" Kagome spluttered in horror.

"Relax Kagome, I was just kidding. But it is kind of funny. You didn't even know Inuyasha and yet you let him caress your hand like a lover would his life partner."

"It wasn't like I wanted him too. It just…you know…sort of happened. I wasn't expecting it." Kagome said as she calmed down.

"I know Kagome. Well anyways, you ready?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, just let me say goodbye to my family real fast."

After saying her goodbyes, and promising to have Sango over to dinner tonight at the request of her mother, Kagome took the offered money for lunch from Mrs. Higurashi and walked out the door with Sango.

"So, what are you ordering when we get to Wacdonalds?" Sango asked as she pulled out if the driveway.

"I'm not sure. I might try one of those breakfast burrito's they got from America. I heard they are pretty good. What are you getting?" Kagome answered as she settled in.

"Not sure. I might just get a medium coffee and a jelly filled donut. I don't really do breakfast. But then again, you can never tell. I might even order the same thing as you."

"Coffee and donuts? You sure you're not one those American Police Officers? I hear that's all they ever eat when off duty." Kagome giggled.

"Yeah well, I like coffee and donuts. Besides, what's wrong with that?" Sango asked.

"Nothing Sango. I like coffee and donuts too, just not so early in the morning." Kagome replied before pointing to a large building with the words 'Wacdonalds' written on it and a large golden W overheard.

After they ordered, Sango and Kagome sat in one of the booths and silently ate their food. Because they didn't want to be late, neither talked while they ate. Kagome had two breakfast burritos and a side of rice, while Sango had a cup of coffee, a jelly donut, and a breakfast burrito herself. They ate quickly and silently. After they were done, Sango offered to throw away the trash while Kagome went up and bought another coffee for Sango and a small orange juice for herself. After that, they headed to work in hopes of punching in early.

It was 8:15 by the time they pulled into the compound parking lot. Sango parked in a reserved spot. After both got out, she made sure to lock the doors. Then both she and Kagome headed into the building by way of the side doors. Naraku was already there and waiting when the two young women walked in.

"Sango…" he greeted. "And Kagome as well. You two look well." he said.

"Yes we are. Thank you." Sango replied as she walked over to her desk.

"I see you have your new clothing Miss Higurashi."

"Yes…thank you Mr. Takahashi." Kagome said as she brought the garment bag closer.

"Then I'll leave you to change. You still have some time before your shift starts. Why not take a short tour and get a feeling for the building one last time."

"What floor will I be working on today Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome asked.

"The first and second floors. Sango will give you a list of what needs to be done. Oh and we are expecting Mr Amuro to show up today. Please escort him to the second floors FMR when he shows up. " Naraku said. "With that ladies, I bid you a good day." he said as he walked into his office.

'Mr. Amuro'? Kagome thought. "Hey Sango, who is this Mr. Amuro?"

"Mr. Amuro is Inuyasha elder brother and the one who oversees the company. It was his wealth alone that paved the foundation of this establishment. Everyone who works here is indebted to him in some way or other." Sango explained. "Even Naraku himself is employed by Mr. Amuro"

"I see. So when will he be showing up? And what should I expect from him?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm, he should show up later today. And what you should expect is that he is quiet, well refined, and at times, ruthless. He isn't someone you want to anger. Also, when he starts to speak with his younger brother, he doesn't like to be disturbed. When you show him to the FMR, you need to leave quietly and quickly. No one is allowed in the room unless you're one of the guards." Sango replied as she reorganized some papers.

"Why is that?"

"Because it's a standard rule around here Kagome. When family shows up, they expect to have some one on one time with those in here. Thank about it, if someone from your own family was here, wouldn't you want to spend some time alone with them? It's all about privacy."

"Well…yeah but…"

"No buts. Mr. Amuro doesn't like to be disturbed. Now, why don't you go have another look around while I get your chore list made up for today."

Leaving Sango's office, Kagome first stopped off at the cafeteria to see what was on the menu today. If it was fish soup and hamburgers she'd have to buy from the vending machines again. She really hated doing that, but she wasn't a big fish or meat eater. It wasn't that she didn't like it, it was just that, the fish and meat here looked…well…raw. It took all her will power not to pass out from the first time she saw it. Next, she decided to have a look round at the FMR where Mr. Amuro would be chatting with Inuyasha. 'Mr. Amuro' she thought. 'Sounds like one of those rich snooty old men you see in business suits and on the cover of Time Weekly.' Making a quick sweep of the perimeter, Kagome picked up some trash that was left behind one of the couches. It wasn't her normal duties, but she could at least make the room nice. Of course, it would get messy again by the time Mr. Amuro arrived, but she shouldn't be worried about that. Kagome didn't even know why she was cleaning the room. By the time she had picked up all the trash, emptied the trashcans, wiped down the tables, and used her hand to sweep the floors, it was already 8:55 am. She had exactly 5 minutes to get downstairs and get her duty list.

Downstairs…

Sango had just finished typing out the list when an out of breath Kagome came tearing into her office at mach speed.

"Whoa slow down there Speed Racer ™! What's the rush?" Sango asked as she stood to stop Kagome from crashing into the desk.

"I only got…huff…5...(looks at clock)…1 MINUTE LEFT!" Kagome wheezed.

"Relax Kagome. We punched in early remember? Besides, Naraku won't mind if you're a few minutes late. It's not like he has eyes in the back of head."

"Yeah well…you know. I like being on time."

"Trust me Kagome, you're on time. Anyways, here's your schedule. Have fun ok. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Sango said as she handed the paper to Kagome,

"Hey Sango?" Kagome began as she took the paper. When Sango looked up, Kagome continued. "I thought I was supposed to have a trainer with me. What happened?"

"That per…I mean Mr. Hamasaki isn't back from vacation yet." Sango replied smoothly. 'Probably out flirting with women and asking them to bare his children…lousy no good son of a '

"Sango are you alright? You went all rigid and then your eyes got all squinty." Kagome asked.

"Huh! Oh I'm fine Kagome. You better get going. You have a lot to do on that list." Sango said with a blush.

After several hours of delivering meds, food, being sure the patients rooms were cleaned 'after they were let out for exercise that is', and re-cleaning the FMR's, Kagome decided to go see Inuyasha again. She had some questions to ask him like, "Why he was here?" "What he had done?" and "Why did he have such long fingernails?" It had been the most strangest thing to her. She really couldn't understand…unless they (they being the other staff), didn't allow him to use nail clippers. They were sharp so perhaps they didn't want him to hurt himself. But leaving his fingernails that sharp? He could easily cut himself with those things.

On her way to go see him, Kagome was absorbed in her own thoughts and she failed to see where she was going, until she ran smack into another body. Looking up in time, she noticed a tall man with long silver hair staring at her.

"I'm so sorry sir." she said as she side-stepped. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

The man, who of course turned out to me none other than Mr. Amuro himself, nodded at her apology and began walking once more.

It took Kagome at least a full second to realize that this man was here for a reason. Walking up to him, she fell in step beside him.

"Excuse me sir?" she asked, hopefully getting his attention.

When he stopped and turned, Kagome had a good view of what he looked like. Tall, handsome, long silver hair, Armani suit, golden eyes, jagged double magenta stripes on both cheeks, crescent moon on forehead….'Okay that's a bit weird.' she thought. 'Is that eye shadow he's wearing?'

"Excuse me sir, are you looking for something?" Kagome asked once again.

"No, I am here to see my younger brother and talk to Mr. Takahashi." was all he said as he started walking again.

'Brother? Wait…' Kagome thought for a second before realizing who this man was. "Sir, are you Mr. Amuro?" she asked. At his nod, Kagome let out a sigh of relief. For a minute there she thought he was actually lost and just wandering around.

"I am here in order to find out first hand, what went on between Inuyasha and those two men. It was said that Inuyasha attacked them without just cause."

'Inuyasha didn't attack them…they were harassing him.' Kagome thought. "You have it wrong Mr. Amuro. Your brother didn't attack them on purpose. They were harassing him and brought it on themselves "

"And you would know this, how?" Mr. Amuro asked as he looked at her.

"Well, I don't know for sure. But that's what he said and I believe him. Also, the fact that the two men in question had cattle prods. I think they were harassing him. Inuyasha said he was just defending himself."

"I see. I thank you for that information. Perhaps things will go well between Inuyasha and I." Mr. Amuro said as he once again walked off, leaving Kagome behind.

It wasn't long after when Kagome met up with Sango who was busy looking for Naraku. After she explained who she had met, with Sango listening intently, Kagome offered to help in the search. When they did find him, he was standing beside Mr. Amuro who had a look of boredom on his face. Coming closer, Kagome also got her first glance of a strange boy wearing a grey shirt and matching pants. He had the same long silver hair as Mr. Amuro and the same piercing golden eyes, which had turned on her and Sango as soon as they came in listening distance.

"And so you see Mr. Amuro, Inuyasha is not to blame. He shouldn't have attacked them, but he was only protecting himself. You would have done the same if you were in his situation I am sure, as would anyone." Naraku said as he stood facing Mr. Amuro.

"Yes, I understand. My brother possibly did only attack those men in self-defense, but if they press charges this company and everyone in it will be held responsible. I did not donate over a Million yen in this establishment to have it all come crumbling down around my feet. You will get everything in order Mr. Takahashi or I shall hold you personally responsible for this mess."

"Yes sir Mr. Amuro."

"And what about you Inuyasha. Did you learn a valuable lesson?" Naraku asked as he turned to the young boy.

"I sure did…and we have company." Inuyasha said as he leaned against the wall.

At that statement, both Naraku and Mr. Amuro turned in time to see Sango and Kagome standing just a little ways down the hall, each with a look of curiosity on their faces. The girls were look intently at the three others, that it was certain in Mr. Amuro's mind that they had heard the conversation. Or at least a little. Nodding towards the two girls, he bowed slightly to Naraku, bid him fair well, and walked off, leaving everyone else standing in the hall. Before he walked away though, he turned to Naraku.

"I require a day alone with my younger brother. This building will be closed off tomorrow evening so that we may speak freely without anyone else listening. There shall be only five people accounted for. Myself and Inuyasha, you yourself Mr. Takahashi, and those two young women. Since they too have a say in this matter."

"Yes sir Mr. Amuro. Will there be anything else you should require?" Naraku asked.

"I require nothing. Good day to you all." With those final words, Mr. Amuro left, leaving Naraku and the others watching him walk away.

After a few moments, he turned to Sango and Kagome, a look of annoyance one his handsome face. Then he looked to Inuyasha, who was still leaning against the wall. Looking at the boy, Naraku frowned.

"You really caused a lot of trouble Inuyasha. I think a few hours in solitary confinement should do nicely." he said.

"I'm always in solitary confinement you dick. That's what those damn rooms are for. I can't get out, and no one can get in unless given permission." Inuyasha replied angrily.

"Well, in that case…Sango, come over here for a moment. You Miss Higurashi, stay where you are."

"Yes Mr. Takahashi?" Sango asked as she walked over to the two others. "You need something?"

"Indeed, you will prepare the room downstairs for young Mr. Amuro here. It shouldn't be too difficult. And do not tell Miss Higurashi. She does not need to know." Naraku said.

"The room sir? You don't mean…" Sango asked.

"Yes, I mean it. Obviously Inuyasha here has a problem with the room he is in now, so let's try to be a little more hospitable for him. I'm sure he'll just love it."

"But sir, that room isn't…"

"Are you questioning my orders Sango?"

"No sir."

"Good, now get to work. Oh and another thing, you and Miss Higurashi are "not" to speak of anything that went on today, nor what you heard, is that clear?"

"Yes sir Mr. Takahashi."

With that, Naraku Takahashi turned on his heel, leaving the other three behind. After a few moments, two guards came to escort Inuyasha back to his room. Once they left, Kagome walked over to Sango, who had a worried look on her face.

"Hey Sango, what was all that about?" she asked.

"Huh, oh it was nothing. Naraku just wants me to…never mind. Hey look Kagome, I'll talk to you later ok. I need to umm, take care of something." Sango said as she walked off.

'What was that all about?' Kagome thought as she headed down the hall towards Inuyasha's room. 'I think a little talk with him should clear a few things up, because it's obvious that Sango is hiding something.'

--

Cliffhanger Time: Uh Oh…what is this "Room" that Naraku is talking about and why does Sango seem so upset about it? And Kagome is going to have a little chat with Inuyasha…hmm, I wonder about what?

Be sure to catch the next chapter when it comes out to find out the answers to these and other questions on "Insane In Love"

Well that's it for chapter 2. I hope everyone who has read the first chapter will be pleased with this latest installment of "Insane In Love". Until next time, be sure to R&R (Read & Review).


	3. Au Important

Author's Note:

I am still working on Chapter 3. I hopefully should have it up soon.  
Sorry for the inconvience.

Kelli 


	4. Chapter 3: Dog Ears! part 1

Thank you again for all the reviews. I never expected to get so many, thank you all for liking and reading the story.

In answer to the question: Why is Inuyasha in a Damn Insane Asylum? It will come soon. You will learn a little in this chapter, not much though, as to why he is there.

I am glad some of you (or perhaps all of you) think I am keeping the characters in character. It is hard. Sesshomaru is a bit hard to keep his own self, he's a man of few words. Naraku isn't to hard. To me, he's a bit of an enigma. Nice one minute and a complete A-hole the next. As with everyone who gets involved with him, he seems to have a heart and good intentions, but that quickly goes away after his true goal is revealed. Sango is another who isn't really hard to keep in character. She's sweet young woman…the backbone of the group. Kagome is the same as Sango. When they work together, they are the one's who keep everyone else from going nuts, lol. Inuyasha is possibly the easiest to keep in character…but that's only because I see him as being bi-polar. If you don't believe, watch the show and see how many times his moods change during 1 episode. Seriously, I'll wait………………"Does Nails While Waiting"………………...believe me now? J

The "Room" in question…well, you're just gonna have to read to find out what it is. I will give you one clue though. It has nothing to do with Sango, but someone very close to her. You will find out in this chapter.

Another big thanks to everyone who reviewed the first time. Your support and positive outlook on this story makes me happy and keeps me writing. For my newest reviewers,

Claire Cooper

teenageD.A

Princess Stormcloud0217

Thank you all for taking the time to read and review the last chapter.

Well, here is chapter 3...enjoy everyone.

Disclaimer: I won't say it again. Look at chapter 2 if you forgot. J

--

Chapter 3: Dog Ears!! Part 1

It didn't take Kagome long to reach Inuyasha's room as she walked briskly down the hall. The patients in the other rooms were quiet as she quickly made her way towards the door at the far end, her only thoughts being 'What was this room?' and 'Why didn't Sango want to speak of it?'

Finally reaching the door, Kagome turned for a moment to check if anyone was following her. She was still on the clock. One slip up and she could kiss her job sayonara. Seeing no one, she breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to the door and looked into the dark room.

"Inuyasha? Are you in there?" she asked quietly.

When she received no answer, Kagome peered harder in the room.

"If you're in there, I need to ask you something Inuyasha." she tried again.

Still no answer.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome tried one last time.

"WHAT!?" came the sharp reply.

Kagome, taken aback from the harshness in Inuyasha's tone, stumbled a bit before catching herself before she fell. He had sounded annoyed and possibly even angry. Righting herself, she frowned at his snappish response.

"Listen Inuyasha, I need to know something." she asked after she got her balance.

"What is it?"

"I overheard Sango and Naraku talking about some kind of room. Sango seemed pretty hesitant when Naraku mentioned it. Do you know anything about it?" she asked.

"No clue." Inuyasha replied, his voice seemingly closer now.

"You have no idea what this room could be?" Kagome asked.

"I already told you no."

"Not even a little?" Ok now she was a little pushy.

"No! And even if I did, why the hell would I tell a damn bitch like you!? Damn you're annoying!!"

"Fine then! Be that way!" Kagome huffed in anger. Relaxing and taking a deep calming breathe, Kagome decided on another question.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here?"

Silence. Kagome stared at the door, as if by her will alone, she could get an answer. When none came, she tried another tactic.

"What does your brother have to do with you being here?"

Silence once again.

'Okay this is starting to get frustrating. I'm just curious. Is that too much to ask?' Kagome thought.

"If you don't want to answer Inuyasha, that's fine. Sorry I asked." Kagome said as she turned to leave.

"He didn't want me around." came a soft reply.

"What?" Kagome stopped and turned around.

"He didn't want me around. Said I was a burden and a liability."

"Who said that Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru. He said I was holding him back from what he wanted…so he brought me here. It was the day after mother died. Said he couldn't handle me and I took up his precious time. He told me that Naraku and everyone else would take care of me. Said it was for a good cause." Inuyasha answered bitterly, as if saying the words alone left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Inuyasha…That's horrible. How could anyone ever do that to anyone else? Didn't you have any other relatives? Somebody to take you in?"

"No. Only my mother and Sesshomaru. Father died years ago. I never knew him. He died the night I was born. The night mother died, all I heard was a scream and there was blood…lots of blood. It was like a scene from a horror movie. I remember Sesshomaru walking into my mother's room. He looked angry. Like I shouldn't have been there. The next day, he brought me here."

Kagome listened with held breath as Inuyasha told his tale. It was horrible. This poor boy didn't even deserve to be in here. Just because Sesshomaru thought he was a burden. And to witness his own mother's death? Kagome didn't have the words to describe what she was feeling. Bitterness, anger, hatred…these were the words she wanted to say to Inuyasha. She wanted to tell him that Sesshomaru was an asshole. She wanted to say that she hated the bastard. She wanted to scream that she hated the son of a bitch for treating Inuyasha like he was nothing!

"Inuyasha? That must have been so terrible for you. To see something that traumatizing and then be brought to a place that holds those considered unstable for outside life. Tell you what, next time I see Sesshomaru, I'll kick him in the shin…just for you okay?" Kagome smiled.

"You'd do that…for me?"

"Sure. No one deserves to get treated the way you did. I'll even ask Naraku if he can let you out. Maybe on a weekend? We can go get some lunch or something." Kagome said with a smile as she leaned against the wall.

"S…sure. Why are you being so nice to me? You're not like everyone else around here. You don't even know me."

"Well I would if you'd step into the light."

"Why? So you can laugh and point like everyone else? Forget it. I've had enough humiliation and teasing to last me a life time thank you very much."

"Inuyasha please. You know it's kind of hard to talk to you when I don't even know what you look like. From what I saw back there in the hall, you have long silver hair. Are you an old man or something?" Kagome teased.

"I'm not old bitch! And why should you care anyways? It's not like seeing what I look like would change anyone's view of how the world see's me! So just forget it!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Yeah well, not knowing what you look like is tough too buddy! You know how hard it is to stand here and talk to you? All I ask is a chance to see what you look like, and you get all 'It's not like seeing what I look like would change anyone's view of how the world see's me!' Inuyasha, unless you're scarred for life, have three eyes, or even a horn growing out the side of your head, you can't be all that bad! So just come into the damn light okay! Besides, it's almost lunchtime and I do want to eat before I start work again. I've already slacked off as it is. Now come into the damn light!" Kagome answered just as angrily.

There was no sound as Kagome watched Inuyasha finally step into the light. His face held a look of annoyance. Looking at him, she started from his feet, which were bare, and let her eyes travel upward. He was wearing the same grey pants and shirt as she had seen before. They looked a bit worn and dirty. His stance was that of displeasure. His arms were crossed and he was looking away from her as if ignoring the girl would make her go away. He had a upturned nose that nearly scream snobbish, and golden eyes that held a hint of anger. His mouth was drawn into a thin line and a frown. Letting her eyes travel up to his head, Kagome stood there in silence as she took in what she saw.

"Well, what the hell are you staring at bitch?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to face her.

"Uhhh….Inuyasha? Are…are those real?" Kagome asked, her eyes never leaving the top of his head.

Quick as a flash, Inuyasha's hands shot up to cover his head as he growled low in his throat. Baring his teeth, he made his way back into the shadows, grumbling about stupid girls and their staring problems.

Snapping out of it, Kagome shook her head and looked back into the dark room. 'He has dog ears?' she thought as she looked around for Inuyasha.

"You have dog ears?" she stated.

"Yeah? What about them? You gonna laugh like everyone else? Point and say "What a freak?" like all the others!? Go ahead! It's not like I can change you know! So go ahead, get it out of your system! You know you want to!" Inuyasha said harshly.

"I'm not going to laugh Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Sure you're not. I bet after you leave, you're gonna go have a nice chat with Sango and laugh it up about the poor boy with the deformed ears!"

"You're not deformed." Kagome quietly answered.

"What?"

"I said you're not deformed. Sure, your ears are strange. I've never seen anyone having a pair of dog ears before. I was just surprised. I wasn't expecting it. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings Inuyasha. I didn't mean to stare. Just one question though before I leave you alone in your self pity."

"What is it?"

"When I come back later…can I touch them?" Kagome asked.

Here is at least half of chapter 3 for those who are tired of waiting. I'm so sorry about not updating. I am having a party this weekend and also for a while now, I haven't really felt like writing. I know many of you get that way as well.

I will have the second part of chapter 3 up sooner or later. Like I said, I'm sorry I haven't updated. Please forgive me….

Kelli


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2: Dog Ears! Part 2

I'm back with the second part of Chapter 3. Sorry for the wait. We had a Luau last weekend that was really fun. I made some money by embarrassing myself and dancing. LOL.

Anyways, thanks again for all the kind reviews. 30 Reviews for only 3 chapters so far! Wow!! That's more than I've ever gotten. Thank You Everyone!

Well here is the second part of Chapter 3. Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inu and Company. That really does suck. If I ever met Rumiko Takahashi I'd beg her to be my mother. J Maybe she would give them to me??

Note To All Inuyasha Fans!: The Manga is DONE!! And the ending is AWESOME!!

WHOOHOO!! All I can say is that it's about time too….but I do wish there was a little bit more. L

--

Chapter 3 Part 2: Dog Ears! Part 2

After Kagome had left, Inuyasha stared at the door in deep thought. It was one thing for someone to make him feel inferior and out of place, but Kagome had done the complete opposite. She had stared at his ears, but not in morbid curiosity, only in fascination. And she had even wanted to touch them. How many actually asked his permission when it came to his ears? None that he knew of. Kagome was the first. There had been a time when his mother had caressed and stroked his ears, long before she had passed. She would sit with him, telling stories of his father, her hands occasionally petting the soft appendages. Inuyasha enjoyed those moments. With his mother, he always felt safe. But that all changed when she died. Now he was stuck in this hellhole with no one but the roaches to talk too…them and of course, Kagome. And speaking of Kagome, she had wanted to ask Naraku in letting him out for some time. That was next to impossible, but somehow he knew that Kagome could pull it off. And if not, there was always Sango and Miroku. As he reflected upon that absurd idea, a noise brought him out of his thoughts. Listening intently, Inuyasha watched as his door swung open. Naraku and several other men dressed in white uniforms gathered around him. Inuyasha would have raised an eyebrow or even laughed, except that one of the men held a familiar scent. He was young, only possibly about seventeen years of age. Inuyasha watched as the young man and several others surrounded him. Then he felt a sharp pain in his side. After that, a sharp blow came to his head. As the darkness took hold, Inuyasha heard Naraku as he barked out orders.

""Tie his hands tight and then bring him to the "Room" Kohaku. I think a few hours there will straighten him out."

Kagome walked into the cafeteria just as Sango was getting up. Beside her, a young man sat, casually eating and looking fondly at Sango's backside. Sighing, he looked away as Sango walked over to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome. Where have you been? I thought we was going to eat lunch together?" Sango asked.

"I was busy. Sango, I need to know, what is that room that Naraku mentioned? I tried asking Inuyasha but he said he didn't know anything about it."

"You went to see him again, didn't you?" Sango asked pointedly.

"I uhh…"

"Yes?"

"Okay fine. I did. But I couldn't help it. I feel so drawn to him…like a uhh."

"A moth to a flame?" offered the young man.

"Yeah." Kagome agreed, although somewhat hesitantly.

Sango watched in mild interest as the young man, walked over to Kagome. She knew what was coming. The man always acted this way when he saw a fresh pair of womanly assets. And in her mind, she knew what was going to happen after that.

"Kagome Higurashi I would like you to meet Mr. Miroku Hamasaki. He just came back from vacation today. " Sango introduced. "Miroku, this is Kagome. She started work here a few days ago."

"I see.", Miroku said as he looked Kagome up and down. "Beautiful lady, would you give me the honor of baring my children?" he asked casually.

"That's enough Miroku." Sango said as she walked over to them. "Leave Kagome alone. She already has a boyfriend. Isn't that right Kagome?"

"I don't have a boyfriend Sango."

"Oh and what about Inuyasha huh?" Sango smiled.

"WHAT? I'm not going out with him! I've already told you I wasn't!" Kagome all but freaked out.

"Inuyasha huh? The boy with the dog ears? I never knew he was going out with anyone." Miroku decided to add his own two-cents.

"I'm not going out with him. We're just friends and wait, how did you know he had dog ears?" Kagome asked.

"Everyone who works here knows that Kagome. It seems as though you found out for yourself as well. So, what did you think of them? Pretty strange huh? I mean for a guy to have oddly shaped ears such as those right?" Sango said.

"They're not odd. I like them. But Inuyasha is human right? I mean…is there a syndrome that could cause humans to have that kind of disability?"

"Yeah, it's called being a hanyou." Miroku added.

"Hanyou? What the hell is that?"

"A hanyou is the offspring of a Demon and a human. Inuyasha's mother was human and his father was a demon." Sango explained.

"A demon? What kind of demon?"

"What are the first three letters in Inuyasha's name?" asked Miroku

"INU…Inu…so his father was a dog?" Kagome asked.

"Dog demon Kagome. " Sango said as she started walking out the doors. "Come on you two. Lunch break is over. Besides, Mr. Amuro will be arriving soon and he did request us Kagome."

"But I didn't get to eat." Kagome said sadly.

"You should have thought of that before you slacked off Kagome. But don't worry, I'm sure Naraku will let you have a few minutes to eat." Sango smiled. "That or you could always share your lunch with loverboy."

"Sango!" Kagome began.

"Sorry. I can't help myself." the older woman laughed.

Inuyasha woke to a dull pounding in his head. Looking around, he tried to get his bearings. He was in a small area with not enough room to sit up. Feeling along the walls, which were only an arms length each way, he determined the area to be no larger than about 5 feet all around, give or take a few feet. The ceiling was so low that he couldn't stand and he had to hunch over so as not to hit his head. It was very cramped, and very dark. The only light he could make out was coming from a small hole just to his right.

'It's an air hole.' he thought. 'Not that it won't do much good. There's barely enough oxygen in this hole to even breathe.'

Turning toward the hole, Inuyasha looked at it in a scrutinizing way. It was no bigger than a pencil eraser. Much to small to let a good amount air through. Maybe if he enlarged it with his claws, then enough air could filter through? It was a long shot, but Inuyasha knew for a fact that he wouldn't last a day in a small confined space like this. Picking at the substance around the hole, he proceeded in trying to widen it.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Inuyasha." Naraku said calmly.

Inuyasha stopped, looked around, and then looked up. Naraku's voice was coming from above. That's when he noticed that a small amount of light was coming from above him. A trap door? Raising his arms, Inuyasha made to push up, but stopped when he noticed that the door or whatever it was, wouldn't budge.

"There's no way you can move that Inuyasha. I had a priest put extremely powerful Sutras on top. Not even you can shift it. Now relax and enjoy yourself. You're going to be in there for some time." Naraku laughed.

"Bastard! Why the hell am I in here?!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. "What did I do?"

"What indeed Inuyasha? You did absolutely nothing that I know of, other than smart off when you should have held your tongue."

"LET ME OUT!!" Inuyasha pounded at the door above. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!"

"Yelling like a mad man my dear hanyou will only keep you there longer. Now, settle down and be a good dog. I'll let you out when your brother shows up." Naraku said as he walked away.

"BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!" Inuyasha yelled, pounding on the door.

"My dear Sango, what are you doing tonight?" Miroku asked as the three walked back to Sango's office.

"The same thing I do every night Miroku. Wash my hair then go to bed." Sango answered as she walked with Kagome.

It was the same thing every day. Miroku would ask Sango what she was doing and she would always answer back that she was doing something else. But Miroku was determined to get Sango on a date, so he asked her every chance he got, hoping to one day catch her off guard.

"But Sango, your hair is already so soft and shiny. It doesn't need washing just yet. And I already know for a fact that you don't go to bed early. So why not just go out with me? I'm sure it would be better than staying at home by yourself."

Sango stopped, look at Kagome. And then behind her at Miroku. He stood there, waiting anxiously for her answer. Looking back at Kagome, who smiled, Sango started walking again. She didn't look back at Miroku.

"You know you want to Sango." Kagome spoke through the older woman's thoughts. "I mean, he looks like a nice guy. Why not give him a chance? He seems to really like you." Kagome said.

"Yeah, he is a nice guy…and the biggest pervert on earth. Do you know what would happen if I did go out with him Kagome?" Sango asked. When Kagome shook her head no, she continued. "He would try to get me to bare his child. And I don't mean asking. Knowing him, he would try everything from sweet talking to catching me off guard in order to get in my pants. That won't happen. I'm not ready yet."

"But what if he really cared about you?" Kagome asked.

"He doesn't. All he wants is a child. He doesn't care about me or my feelings."

"But what if he did? I mean, would you go out with him then?"

"Believe me Kagome. He doesn't. He even asked you to bare his child. What kind of man asked every woman he meets to lay down and have a child with him? A perverted one with no morals and no regard for others."

"But do you like him?" Kagome asked as she looked back at Miroku.

"No." came Sango's short answer. Looking back at Miroku, she shook her head, then continued walking.

Kagome stopped and watched Sango as she walked on without looking back. Then she looked back at Miroku, who was also watching Sango with a look of longing on his face. Maybe he really did like her. Maybe Miroku didn't want Sango as a one night stand. Kagome smiled and then started walking again. Knowing Sango, the girl did like him. But she was just to proud to admit it. That was okay. Kagome would help her out. But with a price. You can't get something for nothing.

Hours passed. Inuyasha had stopped yelling due to a sore throat and his hands hurt from constantly pounding on the door above him. Now he sat there, waiting for someone to let him out. He really had no idea how much time had passed, he wasn't even sure if anyone heard him. The small pinhole of light had faded, and now he was stuck in the dark. The only thing left to do was to sit and hope beyond all hope that someone would get him.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard a voice above him calling his name. Whoever it was, it didn't sound like Naraku or anyone he knew for that matter. In fact, Inuyasha wasn't sure whether or not he knew anyone that sounded like that.

"Inuyasha?"

"Who's there? What do you want?" Inuyasha answered back.

"My name is Kagura. I am Naraku's daughter. I've come to tell you that your brother Sesshomaru is here and is waiting for you."

"Yeah well, tell him I'm a little busy right now. Besides, how can I see him? I'm stuck in a damn hole if you haven't noticed!"

"I know that. I was given orders from Naraku to let you out now. Now stop your yappin' and hurry up." Kagura said as she lifted the trap door.

Inuyasha didn't waste time as he hopped out of the hole without much effort. Shaking the dirt off he rubbed his sore throat and then stood up straight. Finally, air! And Light! Oh how he missed those simple pleasures.

"Well I suppose you are better now?" Kagura asked as she looked at Inuyasha up and down. At his nod, she turned around and started to walk toward the door. "Well, come on. It's not like your brother has all day you know." she said as she opened the door.

Inuyasha stood there for a moment, growled softly in the back of his throat, and then followed her out.

--

Part 2 is Finally Finished. Sorry for the long wait and all…

Thank you again for all those who reviewed my story so far. I am so happy that you all loved/liked it.

I will get started on the 3rd part of Chapter 3 soon. Next time, Sesshomaru makes another appearance, Kagome asks Naraku if she can take out Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku have a nice chat, and there will be more Kagura and possibly a bit more Kohaku.

Until then, keep reading and reviewing. Your comments mean a lot to me. J


End file.
